


The Platter

by MonkeyZero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyZero/pseuds/MonkeyZero
Summary: Hope Lupin is coming for a visit, and Remus and Sirius try to keep their relationship secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: http://follow-the-bvtterflies.tumblr.com/post/151217371341/aceair17-harryandhislittledragon
> 
> my tumblr is http://follow-the-bvtterflies.tumblr.com/

“Is this too spicy?”

As soon as Remus entered his apartment his boyfriend was shoving a spoon into his mouth. “I don’t know how your mum likes her food. I should have checked. I should just start over…”

“It’s fine, Sirius,” Remus said, swallowing the curry that had all but assaulted him. “She likes spicy food.”

“Okay good,” Sirius said, sighing in relief. “All my recipes are from Mrs. Potter, and you know how she is with chilis.”

“Yes,” Remus said, smiling. “This tastes amazing. My mum will love it.  
“Okay,” Sirius said, turning to check on the chicken. “I just want her to like me, you know.”

“She will,” Remus insisted, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ stomach and nestling his nose into his boyfriend’s hair. “But you don’t have to impress her. She doesn’t even know we’re dating.”

“Would she take it badly?” Sirius asked. “I mean, I can try not to act _too_ gay, but…”

“You’re always too gay,” Remus snorted as he stole another bite of curry. “And I don’t think she’d be disappointed really. It’s just—she already has to deal with me being a werewolf, and I don’t want her to have to worry about me being gay as well. I suppose I’ll have to tell her eventually. She’s bound to notice I haven’t married some girls and had twelve babies. I just—I’m not ready for her to know.”

Sirius turned around to give Remus a firm kiss, and said “if you’re not ready that’s fine. I can be discreet.”

“That’s a lie,” Remus muttered, earning himself a smack upside the head. “It’s only one night. We can probably keep our hands off each other for one night, as long as we don’t have a shag on the sofa right in front of her.”

Sirius nodded in agreement. They had managed to keep their relationship secret at school—mostly secret at least.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. “That’ll be her,” Remus said with a grin. I’ll go down and let her in.”

“Good,” Sirius said. “All the food is on the table, and I’ve got a warming charm and everything.” As soon as Remus disappeared out the front door, Sirius went to the bathroom to do his hair. A few minutes later he was urprised by a knock on the bathroom door.

“Sirius, my mum is here,” Remus said, sounding slightly irritated. Sirius opened the door to a frowning Remus who said, in a hushed voice, “were you doing your _hair_?”

“No,” Sirius lied, then walked away to find Hope Lupin. “Sorry about that,” he said, shaking her hand and giving her his best smile. “How was the trip down?”

“It wasn’t too bad,” Hope said, accepting a glass of white wine from Remus. “I should make it down here more often to see Remus.”

Remus’ smile was a little forced, but he just said, “shall we eat? Sirius made dinner.”

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble,” Hope said, reaching out for the chair.

“Here,” Sirius said, and pulled out her chair for her. She gave him a funny smile, especially when he began to serve her. He proceeded to serve Remus, and then himself.

When Sirius sat down Remus leaned in and whispered to his mother, “I told you he’s an aristocrat.”

“It’s just manners,” Sirius protested. Remus pushed his shoulder lightly and then began eating.

“So Sirius,” Hope said, “what are you up to these days. You’re working?”

“Yes,” Sirius said. “I’m in training as an Auror. You probably know that they’re like those muggle… er…”

“Detectives,” Remus answered.

“Yes, detectives,” Sirius said eagerly. “It’s pretty long hours during the weekend, but I can just spend weekends here with Remus.” After getting a pointed look from Remus, Sirius quickly amended “and James and Peter of course. It’s not just me and Remus all the time. I mean, we’re mates but—” Sirius cut himself off when he got a sharp kick in the shin. Hope just hummed and continued with her meal.

After some idle talk, Hope asked “How do the two of you like living together?”

“Um,” Remus said. “It’s nice. I mean, you know how messy I am, but Sirius puts up with it, and sometimes he even cooks, so it’s been great.”

“After living together at Hogwarts it just feels normal,” Sirius added. “I half expect to see James and Peter wandering around as well. We’re all very close.”

“And do you often share clothes?” Hope asked, taking a sip of wine.

“What?” Remus asked, looking quickly between Sirius and his mother.

“Sirius is wearing your shirt,” Hope pointed out, referring to Remus’ grey cardigan. Sirius had been wearing it so long they hardly remembered it was Remus’.

“It shrank in the wash,” Remus explained quickly. “It was too small for me, and I have enough sweaters, so I gave it to him.”

“It goes well with my eyes,” Sirius added.

“Look, boys,” Hope said. “I f the two of you are more than friends…”

“We are,” Remus insisted. “Just friends. We’re just very close. There’s nothing else between us.”

After dinner and the washing up, Remus showed his mother to his bedroom. “You can have my room tonight,” Remus said, turning down the covers for her. “I’ll sleep on the couch.” As he made to leave, Hope grabbed his hand and held him back.

“Remus, if you’re dating Sirius…”

“I’m not,” Remus insisted.

“Well if you were,” Hope continued. “It wouldn’t change the way I feel about you. Or the way your dad feels about you.”

“I’m not dating Sirius,” Remus said, and hurried out of the room before his mother could press the matter.

 

Remus was just trying to get comfortable on the couch when Sirius appeared at his doorway, and made his way to the couch where he crawled under the covers with Remus. “I think she knows,” Sirius said after a pause.

“Yeah,” Remus said. “I just—I’m not ready to talk about it. I don’t know, I just should have told her. I’m sacred, you know?” Sirius just squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek before settling into his usual place on Remus’ shoulder and falling promptly asleep.

 

The next morning Sirius woke and returned to his bed before Hope got up, and she didn’t say anything else to them before she left. Remus thought he had made a narrow escape until he came home to Sirius, who had taken everthing out of the cupboards.

“Spring cleaning?” Remus asked.

“No,” Sirius said. “I can’t find that silver platter. The Potters came over for tea, and I realized I couldn’t find it.”

“When’s the last time you used it?” Remus asked.

Looking visibly uncomfortable, Sirius said, “I haven’t used it since your mum came over.”

Remus frowned and said, “I don’t know why she would have taken it. She’s not like that.”

“I’m not saying she took it,” Sirius said quickly. “I just—it’s the last time I saw it.”

“I’ll send over a not just in case,” Remus offered, and went to get his quill and ink.

_Dear Mom,_

_I’m not saying you took the silver platter, and I’m not saying you didn’t, but the fact remains that it has been missing ever since you came for a visit._

_Much love_

_Remus_

The next night, Remus was sitting up in bed next to Sirius, who was already asleep, when he heard an owl tapping at the window.

“Who’s sending mail at a time like this,” Sirius groaned.

“It’s from my mum,” Remus said as soon as he got the note from the owl’s leg.

“What did she say?” Sirius asked, sitting up.

“Let me read it,” Remus said.

_Remus,_

_I’m not saying you are sleeping with Sirius, and I’m not saying you aren’t but either way the fact remains that if you had been sleeping in your own bed you would have noticed the silver platter under your pillow by now._

_Much Love_

_Mom_

“I guess there’s really no point in hiding it any longer,” Remus sighed. “I should phone her and talk about it.”

“Good luck,” Sirius said before burying his head back under the blankets.

“Mum?” Remus asked when the phone stopped ringing. “I got your note.”

“And?” Hope asked.

“And Sirius and I are sleeping together. Have been for a while now.” Remus flushed as he spoke, and couldn’t help from twisting his hair nervously as he waited for an answer.

“I know,” Hope said. “Have for a while now.”

“How?” Remus demanded.

“You remember that Sirius spent a week with us the summer before your seventh year,” Hope said.

“Yeah,” Remus said.

“Well,” Hope said slowly, “One night you forgot the silencing charm.”


End file.
